In the Shadows (song)
}} "In the Shadows" is a song by Finnish alternative rock band The Rasmus. The single achieved considerable chart success throughout Europe and worldwide, including the United Kingdom, where it reached No. 3, and New Zealand, where it topped the chart. It is included on the group's fifth studio album Dead Letters. It was nominated for the Kerrang! Award for Best Single in 2004. Music videos There are three different music videos for this song, a Finnish (Bandit) version, a European (Crow) version and an American (Mirror) version. Finnish (Bandit) version – 2003 The video (directed by Finn Andersson for Film Magica Oy in Helsinki, Finland) shows The Rasmus performing on a stage that resembles a helipad, and are in the process of stealing from a bank when the police arrive unexpectedly. Lauri Ylönen is almost caught, but manages to grab onto the safe-door, which is being dragged behind the tow-car that the group uses for the robbery, and goes skidding down the road. He falls off and runs into the woods where police dogs find him. Drummer Aki Hakala then ushers him into the car where Lauri makes his lucky escape and the car drives off. The video was included in the soundtrack of Finnish movie Pahat pojat and footage from the film was used in the video. European (Crow) version – 2003 The band are placed on a stage in a nondescript location and perform the song. Around the room there are crows flying around, who later break through the small rectangular windows. Towards the end, one crow breaks a light on the ceiling with its wings and the band performs in a shower of sparks. In the end, the band transforms into feathers. The video was directed by Niklas Fronda and Fredrik Löfberg, Baranga Film in Stockholm, Sweden U.S./UK (Mirror) version – 2004 In the video, directed by Philipp Stölzl in Bucharest, Romania, the band are performing a concert in what looks to be an old Victorian mansion. During the verses, a maid is seen constantly busy serving the masters of the house in what appears to be the past of the mansion. The maid sees (lead singer) Lauri and the concert in mirrors on the walls, which causes her to become distracted, making mistakes and dropping trays. Eventually, while despairing over her errors in her room, she sees Lauri and all the fans in her mirror, while the master of the house is approaching with somebody else, possibly the head maid, presumably to reprimand the new maid. Lauri tugs her through the mirror in her room to where they are performing. She then finishes watching the concert. It concludes with the master of the house and the others entering to find the maid's room empty. "Fourth Version" – 2004 The Rasmus are seen performing in a plain-looking room, similar in appearance to where they perform in the "Crow" version. In popular culture "In the Shadows" was released for Guitar Hero: World Tour as downloadable content. It is available as either a single track or as part of the European Track Pack 03 alongside "Break It Out" by Vanilla Sky and "C'est comme ça" by Les Rita Mitsouko. The song was also unlockable in Guitar Rock Tour. In France, the song is used since 2006 as the title theme for TV show On n'est pas couché. Track listing Revamped version Siiri Nordin from the Finnish band Killer collaborates on the 'revamped' version of "In the Shadows". In other songs British rapper Smiler extensively sampled "In the Shadows" in his song titled "Brand New Style". Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Chart successions References External links * The Rasmus' official website * Lyrics Category:2003 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:The Rasmus songs Category:Songs written by Lauri Ylönen Category:2003 songs